the_terrorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Terror: Infamy crew
The following is a list of crew and compnanies who worked on the production of The Terror: Infamy, the second season of AMC's The Terror: *Executive Producers - Alexander Woo, Jordan Sheehan, Max Borenstein, Scott Lambert, Guymon Casady, Alexandra Milchan, David W. Zucker, Ridley Scott *Created by Max Borenstein & Alexander Woo *Casting by Carrie Audino, CSA and Laura Schiff, CSA *Original music by Mark Korven *Costume designers - JR Hawbaker, Tish Monaghan *Edited by Christopher Nelson, ACE *Production Designer - Jonathan McKinstry *Director of Photography - John Conroy, ISC *Produced by Mitch Engel *Co-Executive Producers - Josef Kubota Wladyka, Shannon Goss, Tony Tost *Co-Producers - Ben Brafman, Warren Carr, Lawren Bancroft-Wilson *Associate Producer - Martin Salgo *Story Editor - Naomi Izuka *Staff Writer - Steven Hanna *Production Manager - Warren Carr *First Assistant Director - Jason Furukawa *Second Assistant Director - Scott Kukurudz *Consultant - George Takei *Canadian casting by Corinne Clark, CSA and Jennifer Page, CSA *Unit Manager - Jerry Pender *Art Director - Gwendolyn Margetson *Set Decorator - Tedd Kuchera *Property Master - Andy Nieman *SPFX Coordinator - Tony Lazarowich *Location Manager - Matt Palmer *Hair Designer - Robert Spina *Make-up Designer - Krista Young *Special FX Make-up Designer - Bill Terezakis *Special FX Make-up Artist - Vicki Syskakis *Assistant Art Director - Benoit Waller *Art Department Coordinator - Gregory Dewar *Assistant Costume Designers - Takashi Bernhardt, Kenichi Tanaka, Jaida Hay *Costume Supervisor - Janice Swayze *Costume Set Supervisor - Denise Barrett *Japanese Translator - Emi Kamito *Still Photographer - Ed Araquel *Stunt Coordinators - Paul Wu and Mike Crestejo *Script Supervisor - Hannah Van Dijk *US Casting Associate - Martha Dietsche *Casting Assistant - Rebecca Davidson *Marine Coordinator - Jason Crosby *A Camera Operator - Junichi Hosoi *B Camera Operator - Mark Cohen *First Assistant A Camera - Timothy R. Spencer *First Assistant B Camera - Krista Stumph *Second Assistant A Camera - Jacob Slovak *Second Assistant B Camera - Bruno Souza *Digital Imaging Technician - Mike Sanchez *Gaffer - Tracey Chapman *Best Person Electric - Jason Washburn *Key Grip - Michael 'Spike' Taschereau *Best Person Grip - Stu Lennox *A Dolly Grip - Ed McMahon *B Dolly Grip - Maxwell Guy *Lead Setup - Tom Kaczmarski *Production Sound Mixer - Michael Williamson, CAS *Boom Operator - Darryl Marko *Clearance Coordinator - Peter Cummings *Researcher - Danielle Roderick *Construction Coordinator - Chris Thompson *Transport Coordinator - Al Morgan *Production Coordinator - Audrey Hellmer *1st Asst Production Coordinator - Kate Austin *2nd Asst Production Coordinators - Natalie Sutcliffe, Jo Scott *Production Office Assistants - Andrew S. Ritchie, Saugat Datta *Japan casting by Yoko Narahashi *Extras casting by Sandra Ken Freeman *Extras casting associate - Erika Valliere *Script Coordinator - Alessandra Dimona *Writers' Assistant - Benjamin Klein *Writers' PA - Jordan Dumbroff *Assistant to Alexander Woo - Raphie Cantor *Assistant to David W. Zucker - Kauveh Khozen Carrera *Assistant to Guymon Casady - Alexandra Jacobson *Assistant to Jordan Sheehan - Nishima Gupta *Producer's Assistant - Kyle McCachen *Audio Post Production - DBC Sound Inc. *Re-Recording Mixers - Bill Sheppard, Dean Giammarco *Sound Supervisor - Gord Hillier *Sound Design - Pat Haskill *Dialogue Editors - Gord Hillier and Aaron Olson *Foley Artist - Maureen Murphy *Mix Technician - Gordon Sproule *Video Post Production - Encore Vancouver *Online Editor - Jay Harada *Colorist - Thor Roos *Main Title - Digital Kitchen *Senior Visual Effects Supervisor - Lawren Bancroft-Wilson *Visual Effects Producer - Ken Kokka *Visual Effects Editor - Justin Li *Visual Effects by - CVD VFX, The Suburbs VFX and 1618.VFX *Production Services Provided by - Stalwart Productions LLC *Clearances - Entertainment Clearances, Inc. *Special Thanks, Companies - Coalition of Asian Pacifics in Entertainment, Densho: The Japanese American Legacy Project, East West Players, Go for Broke National Education Center, Heart Mountain Wyoming Foundation, Japanese American, National Museum, Koyasan Beikoku Betsun of Los Angeles, Little Tokyo Koban and Visitor's Center, Long Beach Buddhist Church, Taiji Historical Archives, Terminal Islanders, Vancouver Buddhist Temple, Zenshuji Soto Mission *Special Thanks, Individuals - Virginia Alaniz, Rev. Tatsuya Aoki, Emily Anderson, Snehal Desai, Gavin Do, Arthur Hansen, Kristen Hayashi, Hayashi Sensei, Jamie Hendricks, Art Hirahara, Naomi Hirahara, Tom Ikeda, Bishop Junkin Imamura, Karen L. Ishizuka, Juri Ito, Gwenn Jensen, Kobayashi Sensei, Kojima Sensei (Zenshuji Soto Mission), Sandra Komo Gauvreau, Heather Lindquist, Michael Masatsugu, Antonia Mei Chiam, Pablo Miralles, Sean Miura, Alan Miyatake, Mike Murase, Brian Niiya, Yoshiko Oishi, Dakota Russell, Hayata Sakurai, Frank Sata, Gerald Sato, Kisaye Soto, Michelle K. Sugihara, Brad Takei, Min Tonai, Yoshiko Uchida, Hank Umemoto, Duncan Williams, Kenji and Hideko Yamamoto, Mia Yamamoto, Tim Yamamoto, Rev. Gyokei Yokoyama Copyright 2019 Expedition Productions LLC Aquatic Wonders Inc. Entertainment 360 Emjag Productions Scott Free AMC Studios